


I can’t sleep until I feel your touch

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Rufus and Tseng decide to invite Elena along for an evening.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I can’t sleep until I feel your touch

**Author's Note:**

> That’s honestly it. 
> 
> Main pairing is Rufus/Tseng with Elena the very happy meat in the sandwich.

“What do you think of Elena?”

Tseng rolled over, an expression of mild confusion on his face. “What?”

“Elena. Your new executive. What do you think of her?”

“I know who Elena is, yes.” Tseng slung an arm low around Rufus’ waist and kissed his shoulder. “What do you mean, what do I think of her? She's very good at her job, tough and smart, and—”

“She’s pretty.”

“Hn. She is, yes.” Tseng shifted so his body was pressed up against Rufus’, a leg hooked over his thigh. “She’s got a crush on me.”

Rufus laughed. “Of course she does.” He tilted his head and slid his mouth against Tseng's, lazy and messy, and heard Tseng’s breath hitch. “Do you think you’ll do anything about it?”

Tseng pulled back enough to look Rufus in the eye. “What are you getting at?” he asked.

“I was thinking,” Rufus said, trailing kisses down Tseng’s neck as he slid a hand around behind him, squeezing his ass, “it might be interesting to invite her to play.”

“Oh?” Tseng breathed as Rufus slid his fingers down between Tseng’s ass cheeks, lightly caressing him. “Did you want to fuck her?”

“Mmm. A little, maybe. But my main question is… did you want her to fuck you?”

Tseng’s body tightened against Rufus, his half-hard cock twitching between them, and Rufus grinned. Tseng loved nothing more than being fucked, than being on his hands and knees or on his back with his legs around his ears, Rufus fucking him with cock or fingers or toy, and he knew he’d gotten Tseng’s attention.

“I, ah.” Tseng cleared his throat and reached behind Rufus to where the lube sat on the bedside table. Rufus took it off him and within seconds, had two fingers deep inside Tseng’s tight heat. Tseng moaned, shifting his hips. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“I want to see her fuck you,” Rufus breathed in Tseng’s ear, and Tseng whimpered softly. “I want to watch you moan and I want to see you come with her strap on inside you.” He’d had the image in his mind ever since he’d seen Tseng’s newest Turk; small and muscular and looking like she’d beat the crap out of anyone who crossed her, and all Rufus could think about was getting her to join him and Tseng in bed. Tseng was writhing in his arms, rutting against Rufus’ hips as he pushed himself back on the fingers inside him, and he nodded frantically before Rufus pulled him onto his lap and let him sink down on Rufus’ cock.

“If we do this," Tseng said, shifting his weight to take Rufus all the way inside him, "you get to watch. And only watch.”

“I can do that.” Rufus wrapped his hands around Tseng's hips, holding him tight as he thrust up into him. Tseng's head fell back and he moaned, low and deep, his cock twitching against Rufus' stomach. Gods, Rufus never tired of seeing Tseng like this—pliant, relaxed,  _ needy. _ He imagined watching his lover being fucked by someone else, and a surge of lust raced through his body. 

“I want—I want you watching me and not touching yourself,” Tseng forced out between moans, his breath coming rapidly as he rode Rufus' cock. The thought of it was having just as much effect on Tseng as it did on Rufus; his face was flushed and his eyes were dark. 

“Fuck!” Rufus slammed his hips up into Tseng, panting and gasping as he spent himself. Tseng looked down at him with a feral grin, wrapping a hand around his cock and coming mere seconds later over Rufus' chest. Rufus moaned again as Tseng's ass clenched around him, milking his cock of the last drops of come. 

Tseng smiled, beads of sweat shining on his face, and toppled slowly forward onto Rufus' chest. “I'll talk to her this week,” he murmured.

  
  
The talk went well. Very well, if Rufus’ current situation was anything to go by.

His large bedroom was dimly lit, lamps in each corner throwing light across the white carpet and stark decor. Rain pounded the windows, the floor to ceiling thick glass shaking with the onslaught of the storm. The curtains were flung wide open, the entire side of the room exposed to the outside, but from this high up, there was no one to see what was going on inside. 

The bed covers were in disarray, rumpled and messy under Tseng and Elena’s weight, their pale skin a stark contrast to the black bedspread haphazardly thrown across the oversized bed. Sweat gleamed on Tseng’s lean body, beads rolling down his temples as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Rufus. His mouth was half-open, his hair falling in sweaty tangles around his face and shoulders and down his back, partially concealing the black lines of the Leviathan tattoo which covered his entire back.

His hands were clenched tight in the bedclothes, his breath coming in sharp gasps with each thrust from behind. Rufus loved seeing him like this, his normally reserved Turk who struggled to put work behind him when he came home at night, panting and moaning over having a cock in his ass.

Elena knelt behind him, her small body leaning over Tseng’s much larger form, her muscular arms shining with sweat as she held Tseng’s hips tightly, her fingers digging into warm, yielding flesh. The slap of skin on skin rang out in the room as her hips smacked against Tseng’s ass with each thrust into his pliant body. Her hair, so tidy when she arrived in the apartment less than an hour ago, was a mess, damp and curly and stuck to her face. She wore a wicked grin and a black harness and nothing else, and Rufus admired the way her small breasts bounced as she pounded Tseng’s ass. 

Rufus had seen Elena around, had spoken to her on occasion, but had never seen such a look of intense  _ glee _ on her face as she fucked her boss. He’d been under the completely mistaken impression that she would be shy, a little nervous, but she’d shown up at his door with her own harness and strap on, ready for business.

Tseng hadn’t been surprised at all.

Rufus was struggling to keep control of himself, struggling to keep his promise to Tseng to keep his hands off himself while he watched his lover being soundly fucked. He could see everything; Tseng’s cock hard and leaking, the thick length of Elena’s strap sliding in and out of him. Tseng’s eyes were wide and dark, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he moaned.

“Fuck,” Rufus muttered. His own cock was painfully hard, straining in his silken pajama pants, the thin, slippery fabric teasing him with every movement. He ran a finger up the length of his cock, a light touch, barely there, enough to make him gasp as his cock jumped under his hand. It was damp at the head, leaking through his clothes at the sight of Tseng losing his mind only a few feet away.

He could almost feel Tseng’s breath on his face, his frantic gasps, his soft whines as he moved with fluid grace with each thrust.

Rufus was near out of his mind with lust. He took another sip of his wine—expensive, crisp, heady—and pressed the glass against his forehead, enjoying the cold condensation against his heated skin.

Tseng’s eyes were fixed on him, never wavering, his eyelids occasionally fluttering as Elena pounded his prostate with such an expert touch he had to wonder how much they didn’t know about her. She was clearly enjoying herself immensely, her lower lip caught between her teeth and moans escaping her with each sound she wrung out of Tseng. 

“He’s close,” Rufus said, his voice low and silky as Tseng stared at him, his expression almost frantic as he bucked his hips harder, forcing Elena to go faster, thrust deeper. Rufus leaned forward, anticipating. “Pull his hair; he likes that.”

Elena didn’t hesitate, reaching up with one hand and sliding her fingers over Tseng’s sweat damp scalp, digging into his head before tightening her grip in his hair and tugging sharply. Tseng let out a full-body groan, his eyes falling closed, and Elena let out a surprised laugh before doing it again.

“Keep going,” Rufus urged. He wanted nothing more than to shove his pajama pants out of the way and get his hand on his cock, but he’d made a promise to Tseng to only watch.

“Sir,” Elena breathed, “did you—do you need—” Her hand crept around in front of his hips, about to take hold of his straining cock, and Rufus cleared his throat.

“No,” he said firmly. “He can come just fine without that. Can’t you?” He smirked at Tseng, who nodded, desperate. Rufus couldn’t help himself; his hand strayed down again and he was about to wrap it around himself when Tseng growled, actually  _ growled, _ and Rufus’ hand stilled.

“You promised,” Tseng panted, a feral grin creasing his face up as sweat rolled down his temples. “Ah,  _ fuck,  _ Elena!”

“Oh!” Elena exclaimed, burying herself deep inside him as Tseng’s body seized up, his back arching, his head falling back as Elena yanked hard on his hair, his mouth falling open as a guttural cry forced its way out of his chest. Rufus’ eyes were wide as he watched Tseng come, his cock jerking as he spurted all over the covers beneath him. Elena kept fucking him through it, driving weaker and weaker gasps out of him until his knees gave out and he collapsed on the bed.

Elena slowly slid out of him, gently stroking his ass and up over his back as Tseng gasped for breath, his face buried in the blankets. She had a fond smile on her face as she looked down at him, and then she turned her gaze to Rufus. Her brown eyes seared into him, and Rufus inhaled sharply.

“Your turn,  _ sir,” _ she purred, and a jolt of desire shot through Rufus’ body. He stood, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants and slipping them down over his hips. Elena’s eyes widened when she saw his cock, hard and jutting out from his body, and Rufus saw her breathing quicken.

He was on the bed in seconds, kneeling behind Elena and gently unbuckling the harness. The black straps and thick dildo fell to the side, and he immediately slipped a hand down between her legs, lightly stroking over her pussy and inside the wet heat of her folds. She gasped, leaning back against him, and he hummed in delight and kissed her neck. 

In front of them, Tseng had rolled onto his back and was propped up on his elbows, watching them. His eyes were focused on Rufus’ hand between Elena’s legs, and Rufus grinned over Elena’s shoulder at him as he swirled a finger over her clit.

“How does she feel?” Tseng asked, his face flushed and his eyes intent.

“She’s  _ drenched,” _ Rufus purred, and added his other hand, spreading the folds of her pussy open to show Tseng. Elena moaned, her hips bucking into Rufus’ hand as he stroked her, Tseng’s gaze locked on the sight of her pussy almost dripping with desire.

“Ah,  _ fuck!” _ Elena cried out when Rufus plunged two fingers into her cunt, encountering no resistance as he delved into that tight, wet heat. He was so hard it  _ hurt, _ his cock leaking precome all over Elena’s back as he rutted against her, his fingers slick and wet and teasing him with what awaited him. 

“Do you want my cock?” Rufus murmured, biting Elena’s earlobe as he whispered in her ear. She nodded frantically, and Rufus looked down at Tseng.

“Did you need help?” Tseng asked, shifting to his knees so he was face to face with Elena. She moaned, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself as he gently coaxed her backwards onto Rufus’ thighs. His cock slid between her legs, and all it took was a shift of Elena’s hips for him to slip inside her. 

“Rufus,” Tseng breathed, leaning forward and kissing him over Elena’s shoulder. She moaned, trapped between them, the slick sounds of their tongues and the soft moans they let out driving her to new heights of desperation. She wrapped her arms around Tseng’s waist, holding him tight and resting her head on his shoulder as Rufus moved behind her, fucking into her with steady thrusts. 

“How is she?”

“TIght,” Rufus panted. “Hot, wet, slick, fucking  _ perfect.”  _ He broke away from Tseng’s mouth, burying his face between Elena’s shoulders as he moaned, his hands tight on her hips as he fucked her. He wasn’t going to last; between Elena’s cunt and the earlier sight of Tseng having the living daylights fucked out of him, he was so close to orgasm he could almost  _ taste  _ it.

He heard a soft gasp and lifted his head to see Tseng and Elena kissing; Tseng’s gaze, however, was fixed on Rufus as his tongue tangled with Elena’s, and Rufus felt another jolt of arousal pulse through him. Elena made a disappointed noise when Tseng pulled away, sitting back on his heels in front of them.

“I have an idea,” Tseng said, a thoughtful smile on his face and his head tilted to the side as he watched them both. 

His idea was to move Rufus to sit on the edge of the bed, Elena back astride his lap, and Rufus’ eyes widened when Tseng fell to his knees in front of them, vanishing from sight. He bit the back of Elena’s shoulder as his cock slid back inside her, and they both moaned as Tseng placed his hands on Elena’s thighs, pushing them further apart and spreading her wide.

“Now  _ that’s _ a view,” Rufus heard him murmur, and he could only imagine the sight: Elena’s pussy spread open, Rufus’ cock in her, and he jerked his hips, his hands cupping her breasts as Tseng held her steady. 

“Tseng!” she cried out, and Rufus felt it too: Tseng’s hot breath down where they were joined, and he moaned at the feel of Tseng’s day-old stubble scraping against the delicate skin of his inner thighs. But that—that was nothing compared to the sudden heat of Tseng’s  _ tongue _ dragging from the base of Rufus’ cock up to where he was buried deep inside Elena, and then up, up, until he was swirling the tip of his tongue over her clit. The noise Rufus let out was almost animalistic, a low growl of need, his face slack with desire.

Elena jerked so hard she almost fell off Rufus’ lap, and it was only because of Tseng’s grip on her thighs that she stayed put, moaning and crying out as he ate her out. Rufus knew how she felt; the combination of the heat of her cunt and the slick wetness of Tseng’s tongue was sending waves of heat through his body, and he tried desperately to hold on a little longer, not wanting it to end.

“Pull his hair again,” Rufus murmured, his voice rough. Elena’s hands immediately went to Tseng’s head, taking handfuls of his sweat-damp hair and tugging him hard, holding him in place against her cunt, her hips thrusting back and forth, onto Rufus’ cock, against Tseng’s mouth, and Rufus could tell she was close. He flicked his fingertips over her nipples, eliciting a sharp cry, and he whimpered quietly into the warm skin of her back as he rolled the taut buds between his fingers.

“Fuck, I can’t—oh,  _ fuck, _ please, I— _ ah!” _ Elena’s entire body arched back, her toes curling, her pussy clenching tight around Rufus’ cock as she came, almost screaming, as Tseng dug his tongue into her, rubbing her clit as she spasmed against him. Rufus groaned loudly as Tseng’s tongue slid back down to caress the base of his cock as his rhythm stuttered, spending himself inside Elena with a feverish moan.

“Oh,” Elena managed, her body going pliant against Rufus. She didn’t resist as Tseng carefully pushed her up until Rufus slipped out of her, and they both let out a gasp of surprise when they felt Tseng’s tongue back on them, sliding over Rufus’ cock before delving back into Elena’s cunt, licking up Rufus’ come, Elena’s wetness, and sounding like he was loving every second of it. 

“Come  _ here,”  _ Rufus grunted, wrapping an arm around Elena’s waist to keep her balanced on one thigh as he grabbed Tseng’s hand and hauled him up for a kiss. Tseng’s face was wet, his lips slick with Rufus’ come, and they both moaned as they kissed, searing hot and possessive. 

“That was…  _ intense,” _ Elena murmured, and Rufus laughed softly, tearing himself away from Tseng to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

  
  
The bath in Rufus’ apartment was obscenely big; he’d never tested out just how many people could fit in it, but there was definitely enough room for three. Elena was nestled between him and Tseng, half asleep, her head resting on Tseng’s chest as Rufus stroked her hair idly. He caught Tseng’s eye and they both smiled, a haze of steam and lavender filling the air as they soaked away the aches.

They shared a lazy, sultry kiss over Elena’s head, and when they broke away, Rufus glanced down to see Elena watching them with a smile on her face. “That’s hot,” she murmured.

“Hmm?” Rufus kissed Tseng again, cupping his face in his hand as Tseng tilted his head to kiss him deeper, and arousal stirred low in Rufus’ body as their tongues slid together.

Tseng pulled away, a contented smirk on his face. He glanced down at Elena and ran a finger down her cheek. “Perhaps next time, you’d like to watch?” he suggested, slipping his hand under the water and squeezing her nipple.

“Good idea,” Rufus said approvingly as Elena let out a soft moan, shifting her weight against Tseng. “Do bring your strap again, though; you never know when you’ll need it.”

Elena nodded, and reached up to grab the back of Rufus’ head, dragging him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter where I ship Tseng with pretty much all the Turks (and Rufus): sherribon


End file.
